El Adios Que Nunca Pronunciare
by MichelleTaisho
Summary: Este es el adiós, pero es uno que nunca pronunciare...


Historia basada en hechos reales.

Los personajes no me pertenecen.

**El Adiós que nunca pronunciare**

_Viernes 10 de septiembre de 2010._

_11:30 de la noche._

Dos chicos de 17 y 21 años iban camino al mar, por la carretera, en moto, demasiado peligroso parecía no importarles.

El más joven, hablaba por teléfono.

No te preocupes no nos pasara nada – respondió

Es peligroso y lo saben porque no esperaron hasta mañana – pregunto con quien hablaba.

Ya no soportaba más y mi hermano se ofreció a acompañarme – respondió simplemente – Deja de preocuparte, te llamo cundo lleguemos, más o menos dentro de tres horas mas – no espero respuesta y colgó.

_Sábado 11 de septiembre de 2010_

_2:30 de la madrugada._

En la ciudad una chica es despertada por el sonido del celular. Contesta y solo llora.

¿Por qué? – Logro preguntar entre sollozos - ¿Cómo paso?

Nadie sabe cómo, solo quería decirte que sufrieron un accidente – su vos se corto – El está muy grave en el hospital, y su hermano murió.

_3:30 de la madrugada._

En un Hospital, en urgencias se encontraban una mujer de unos 45 años, una chica de 15 y un joven de 21. La mujer lloraba sin reparo, uno de sus hijos estaba muerto y el otro peleaba por su vida en esos momentos. La chica perdió a uno de sus amigos y su novio peleaba por vivir. El joven luchaba por no derrumbarse, tenia que ser el fuerte mientras su tío no estuviera lo aria por su primo que yacía muerto y su pequeño primo que luchaba por vivir.

Eran poca las esperanzas del joven, de 17 años, por sobrevivir pero nadie las perdía. Su madre, su novia y su primo eran los únicos que estaban en el hospital, pero no los únicos que sufrían.

Cuatro chicos, dos chicas y dos chicos, cada uno en su casa, se partían el alma llorando por sus amigos, por uno que no tuvo oportunidad de vivir y el otro que luchaba contra la muerte.

No podían salir era ya muy de noche pero eso no impedía que lloraran en silencio, que gritaran en su mente y que desearan que fuera un mal sueño. _Nada más que una pesadilla..._

_16:30 de la tarde _

Cada vez menos esperanzas quedaban, pues el chico sufrió una recaída y cayó en coma. Los doctores afirmaban que no pasaría de la noche.

Se podían ver a tres chicos parados y dos chicas abrasadas llorando. Solo faltaba las más pequeña, la que no podía ir.

_Domingo 12 de septiembre de 2010._

El joven de 17 años tubo mejoras, aunque no muchas. El doctor dijo que podría sobrevivir, pero no quiso dar falsas esperanzas.

Había salido terapia intensiva y paso a media, pero podía tener una recaída y ya no ser lo suficientemente fuerte para soportarlo...- dijo el doctor dando por entendido a que se refería.

Sabía que alentar a la familia en casos como este no sería de ayuda. S_iempre queda una esperanza._ Fue lo único que pensó y sin más que decir solamente se marcho.

_23:30 de la noche._

Lo que todos temían pero nadie creía.

Sufrió una recaída y callo, otra vez, en terapia intensiva.

El doctor anuncio que ya nada se podía hacer.

Todo había quedado a su fuerza y a la voluntad de dios.

_Lunes 13 de Septiembre de 2010._

_4:30 de la madrugada._

Las esperanzas cayeron a cero cuando los doctores corrieron a la sala del joven. Salieron después de media hora, y solo un doctor se acerco.

Lo siento... – comenzó – ya nada se podía hacer, sufrió un paro respiratorio demasiado fuerte y no sobrevivió.

Los presentes rompieron en llanto sin importarles nada, perdieron un amigo, un primo, un hermano...

_18:30 de la tarde._

Un grupo de personas, más bien familiares y amigos cercanos, estaba reunido en el cementerio. Despidiéndose de alguien especial para todos los presentes. Muchos ya no lloraban, ya no tenían lágrimas pero dos mujeres lo hacían sin consuelo. Esas mujeres eran la madre del joven y la novia.

_Jueves 14 de octubre._

_13:00 de la tarde._

Una niña de no más de 14 años estaba delante de una tumba recordando, viejos tiempos y despidiéndose de una persona muy importante en su vida.

_Quisiera pedirte perdón por no venir antes, siempre supiste que nunca me gustaron las despedidas, mas esta vez será para siempre. Tú ya estarás conmigo nunca más._

_Siempre creí que estarías siempre conmigo, pero el destino no lo quiso y dios te alejo de mi. Al irte no solo, te llevaste mi sonrisa y lagrimas, también te llevaste mi amistad y cariño, un lugar en mi corazón que nunca ocupara nadie y solo dejaste una tristeza que hoy opaca mis ojos y borro mi risa junto con un vacio en mi alma y dolor en mi pecho._

_Recuerdo que cuando perdí a mi abuelo, me dijiste que todos un día nos vamos para al otro volver, que nos llevamos las sonrisas y alegrías por un tiempo, pero luego otro ser las renueva y anima; que tal vez hoy sufra por la partida y mañana ría recordando aventuras._

_También me dijiste que nunca deje que nada opaque mi sonrisa, porque era lo que ilumina mi camino y me crea nuevos amigos; Que nunca llore de tristeza, que lo haga de alegría._

_Recuerdo que a principio de año, en mi cumpleaños, me preguntas que desearía y yo te respondí, estar siempre con mis amigos. Respondiste que era algo imposible de lograr, porque todo en la vida cambia y hay que aceptar los cambios. Que son algo inevitable que pasa por la vida. Cambios que aceptamos para bien o para mal, que tal vez dolería al principio pero ya no al final._

_Pero sabes algo nunca me dijiste que hacia si te perdía, porque he de recordarte que prometiste estas siempre conmigo y nunca dejarme sola... Pero me mentiste y fallaste. Ya no estarás mas conmigo y me dejaste sola._

_Dime ahora que hago yo, que hago con lo que siento en mi pecho, con lo que sufre mi alma y lloran mis ojos. Dime que hago ahora que estoy sola, y me quede sin el que siempre considere mi hermano. Que hago cuando no encuentre un camino y me pierda, cuando olvide quien soy y sufra. Y dime porque tenías que irte, porque dejarme...olvidarme._

_Sé que no puedo encerrarme en mi habitación y llorar hasta que ya no tenga lagrimas, aunque es lo que más quiero en este momento, se que te enejarías mucho si lo hiciera, y aunque suena medio loco buscarías la forma de hacerme sonreír. Porque eso es lo hiciste siempre. Lo que mejor sabias hacer... provocar sonrisas y risas a tu alrededor, era lo que más te gustaba._

_Quisiera que esto no hubiera sido así, quisiera que fuera un mal sueño. Pero sé que no se puede y que esta es la realidad. Y será muy triste, pero es la verdad._

_Yo quisiera nunca tener que despedirme de ti, pero sé que si no lo hago me estoy haciendo daño. Aunque ya no será lo mismo y ya no estaremos todos juntos como antes, sé que me lastimo al no querer dejarte. Creo que decir adiós para mí es demasiado doloroso y si estoy llorando, es por saber que esta tiene que ser una despedida, por eso las odio por el simple hecho de tener que decir adiós._

**R.I.P**

**Kouga Mitsui.**

**Querido Hijo, Hermano y amigo**

**1993-2010**

_Kouga siempre serás mi amigo, mi hermano._

La niña se retiro después de desahogarse y llorar las últimas lágrimas por su querido amigo. Desde ese momento haría lo que el más quería, que siempre sonriera.

En la salida del cementerio la esperaban una chica y dos chicos.

¿Ya dijiste adiós? – pregunto un joven de negros plateados y ojos azules.

No Miroku – los tres la miraron.

Entonces que te tomo tanto tiempo – pregunto la joven de ojos y cabello chocolate.

Una despedida, sin decir adiós. Sango sabes que... – el chico de cabellos plateados y ojos dorados la interrumpió.

Odias las despedidas, Kagome – dijo – ya lo sabemos.

Bueno vámonos, Sesshomaru y Kagome no discutan – dijo Miroku.

Los cuatro chicos se macharon. Kagome con un último pensamiento en mente.

_Este es el adiós, pero es uno que nunca pronunciare..._

***-*-*-*-*-*-*-El-*-*-*-*-*-*-***

_A veces las despedidas son muy dolorosas, pero siempre hay una manera de decirlas, sin decir adiós. _

***-*-*-*-*-*-*-Fin-*-*-*-*-*-*-***

_Esta historia está dedicada a mi amigo y hermano Santiago, se que ya no estará más conmigo, porque murió. Me costó mucho entenderlo y aceptarlo._

_Veo esta historia como la forma de decir adiós sin tener que pronunciarlo. Me costó decidirme en subirla, pero al final lo hago no por querer algo solamente para despedirme de él, sin tener que decirlo._

_Bueno no tengo nada más que agregar._

_Nos vemos._

_Iosi._


End file.
